The sky without its family
by kuroyukihime2
Summary: We all know how the guardians would be like if Tsuna wasn't there, but what about Tsuna without his guardians? short fic about Tsuna having nightmares ONESHOT slight tsuxgio


**I saw a lot of fanfics of how Tsuna's guardians would be like if Tsuna was dead and it gave me an idea. **

**Here it is ^^ a short fanfic about Tsuna being scared of losing his guardians. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

The sky without its family...

Tsuna quickly sat up on his velvet bed, sweating and with his long hair flowing gracefully on his back but was sticking to his face on the front by the sweat. His silk pyjamas were tussled and slightly loose. His breaths were coming out in long pants and his eyes had fear in them.

He had just had a nightmare.

Of course it wasn't any other nightmare. It was _that_ nightmare. One that would make even a boss of one of the strongest mafia group scared of going back to sleep.

Beside him, a figure was laying down sleeping peacefully with his back facing Tsuna. His golden spiky hair was spread across the pillow and his chest was rising in easy breathing. His name was Giotto. The Vongola Primo. They didn't know how exactly Giotto suddenly appeared in one of their science facilities but they gave up trying to send him back home when he fall in love with Tsuna. Tsuna of course, returned the feelings and since then, the old boss became a very nice addition to their family that everybody accepted.

When Giotto heard that Tsuna was having nightmares, he immediately offered to sleep with him to make him feel better. But, so far, it wasn't working one bit. Tsuna mentally replayed the scenes over and over again in his head.

The large pools of blood in front of him......the screams.....the pleading eyes that looked straight at him.............the dead bodies around him....It was like singing the same song over and over again until you got so sick of it, it drives you crazy.

He saw his family dying each night and he could do nothing to stop it. He saw Gokudera's body falling in front of him... Yamamoto's smile fading from his face...Ryohei's fists dying....Lambo's eyes closed to never cry or open again...Mukuro and Chrome's bodies in a never ending sleep...Hibari becoming useless and weak from fatigue....

And he couldn't do anything. He just stood there watching each and every one of them protect him. Because it was their _job_. Because they _had_ to protect him. Because they were _friends_. Because they _wanted_ to save him. But what was the point of living and leading the others, if he could never see them again.

If he could never hear his loyal red storm's voice...never see his laughing blue rain's smile....never train with his extreme yellow sun...never comfort his crying green thunder...never feel the presence of his cunning indigo mist...never be afraid of his fearsome purple cloud. He could never be the true orange sky without them.

They made him laugh, they made him cry, they made him scared, they made him happy, they made him hurt, they made him lonely, they made him relieved, they made him caring. And most of all, they made him smile. Tsuna felt tears forming in his eyes. He brought his knees up and buried his face in them.

"It was only a dream...it's not real..." he whispered as he tried to comfort himself. The figure beside him started to stir awake.

"Tsuna...?" said Giotto as he sat up next to Tsuna, " What's wrong?"

Tsuna quickly wiped his tears, "I-It's nothing, sorry if I disturbed you." He said trying to act like nothing was wrong, too bad it didn't work. Giotto narrowed his eyes and pulled Tsuna close to him so his head was resting on the older one's chest.

"You know you can tell me, _mi amore**(1)**_. Is it that nightmare again?" he asked with a quiet and gentle voice. Tsuna nodded.

Giotto stayed silent for a second and then said, " Tsuna, don't worry. Your family is never going to leave you"

Tsuna looked up and stared at his face. "I know but... What if they die?....Because they always try to protect me, they could get themselves killed...I don't want that to happen! I don't want them to risk their lives for me like that..." Tsuna said in a distressed voice. Giotto offered Tsuna a slight smile.

"But Tsuna, that's what being a guardian is. A guardian is made to protect something important while knowing the risks, even if it means dying. All of YOUR guardians know that and still they took the job. We all love you Tsuna and we all want to help you." said Giotto while giving the smaller one a light squeeze.

"Besides, protecting you means also protecting your feelings so I'm sure they are doing their best every day to stay alive. Think about the time you have now with them instead of the time you'll have when they're gone." said Giotto as he stared into magnificent amber coloured orbs. Tsuna pondered this over and realized he was being ridiculous. Giotto was right, he should treasure the time he has with his family instead of worrying about how much time he has left with them. He hugged Giotto and smiled like the sun.

"Thanks Giotto." He said before drifting away to sleep where he knew he would have a good dream for once.

* * *

**(1)** mi amore: my love

**So did you like it? If you did please leave a review but flames are not welcome nor is anything similar -_- **


End file.
